When The Day Met The Night
by heya.larissa47
Summary: I thought dying for the second time wouldn't frighten me so much. I was never so wrong in my whole eternity. The thought of meeting the true death is not what bothers me. The thought of never seeing the woman I love again is what's really terrifying. ONE SHOT.


**Today.**

After spend ten years being forced to watch boring movies, I noticed that, on the sad ones, people seem to always try to remember everything they did in their lives before dying, right? Well, I'm gonna try and do the same. It's not like I have anything else to do, anyways.

I don't wanna start by the night I was turned, or how I remember my asshole parents, or whatever – I wanna start by the happiest night of my life: The night I met her, after all, she's the only thing that's worth talking about. The night I met her was also the night my life changed completely. I could say she saved me. Yeah. She saved me more than I saved her. It sounds crazy cheesy, but it happened seven years ago and I still can remember it as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

_**Atlanta, GA - November 2009.**_

_I had just finished playing on the opening of this new club, Whiskey Blue - It' a vampire/human mingle club (apparently it's a thing now) and I was hired as the main DJ of the club. I walked out of the club and headed towards the nearly empty parking lot. It was almost four in the morning and most people had already left by the time I finished gathering my equipment. _

"_Let me go!" I had just placed my backpack and suitcase on the backseat of my car when I saw a group of bad looking vampires cornering a girl on the other side of the street. I could feel her heartbeat rising and I knew she wasn't a fangbanger (because trust me, a three tall vampires cornering you would be a fangbanger's dream). I quickly walked towards them and crossed my arms. I could just sense how young and inexperienced they were._

"_Hey, I wouldn't do this if I were you." I quietly said and they turned around to look at me, before laughing._

"_Or what? You'll stake us?" One of the guys said between laughs, and I ironically laughed with them._

"_I'm not the staking type of girl. You see, I'm more a 'I'll rip your heads off and see how far I can kick 'em' type of girl. The ginger is not interested. Get fuck outta here before I make you."_

_For the first time I made eye contact with the scared girl and I swear, if I had a working heart, it would be beating super fast right now. Our eye contact was broken when one of them took the girl and pressed her against the wall behind her. He was about to stick his fangs to her neck when I ran towards him and held him up by his neck, surprisingly, not using a lot of strength. His veins started to pop out on his face and his friends watched me in silence as I lift him even more. I decided to let him go, though, so I used a little more strength to throw him a few feet away from where I was standing. _

"_Just a tip, newborns, don't fuck with somebody that's fifty years older than you." I said and winked at them before they ran away, leaving the girl behind. I turned around to look at her and felt relieved when I couldn't hear her heartbeat – it meant she wasn't scared. We stayed a few minutes just facing each other without saying anything, and believe me, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. I felt like I could stare at her for the rest of my eternity. _

_I heard a beep sound coming from inside my pocked and knew I had to go – the sun would rise in thirty minutes. "Well, that was fun. I'd totally offer you a ride home but, well, the sun rises in a few minutes and I don't wanna meet the true death just yet." I told her and tuned around to walk towards my car._

"_Wait!" I heard her voice for the second time and I immediately stopped on my tracks. "T-Thanks for saving me." She said, quietly, and walked towards me. _

_I shrugged, and smirked softly. "That was nothing. Newborns think they can suck whoever they feel like it. We can be technically immortals but we don't own the world." I said and she smiled at me. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my whole time in the earth._

"_I'm Chloe, by the way. Chloe Beale." Chloe Beale. I had a feeling I would never forget this name._

"_It was a pleasure meeting you, Chloe Beale." I said, smirked at her, and ran towards my car, stepping inside. I started the vehicle, driving slowly pass her. "I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell. See you around, red." I winked at her before closing my car's window and driving away towards the house I shared with my best friend, Jesse._

* * *

**Today.**

I thought dying for the second time wouldn't frighten me so much. I was never so wrong in my whole eternity. The thought of meeting the true death is not what bothers me, though. The thought of never seeing the woman I love again is what's fucking terrifying.

I coughed some blood and frowned. You know, after leaving seventy-seven fabulous years, I'd imagine myself dying with style while fighting with honor or whatever, not because of a disgusting disease called Hep V. I heard a knock on the door but ignored it – no, I do not want room service and I already told every single one of you idiots that I don't fucking need a clean room.

* * *

_**Atlanta, GA - December 2009.**_

_The second time I met her, I was walking aimlessly through the city. It was about nine pm and I had just fed on a fangbanger. Don't judge – they're cheaper and way more delicious than that period blood on bottle they call tru blood. I sat on a bench at a park and simply watched the city movement and I caught myself paying too much attention to a restaurant on the other side of the street. I could see a familiar figure sitting on a table inside with a tall, good looking guy in front of her. She wasn't happy, though. I could see she was very pissed at the guy and she was trying her best to not scream at him._

_I watched them fight over whatever for what seemed like half an hour before she finally snapped out and got up from her seat, slamming her hand on the table and yelling something before leaving the restaurant. I could see she was crying, but the two of them seemed know each other enough, and I tried my best to just sit back and not interrupt whatever was going on between them. I watched as the guy grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away, and I had to use all my mental strength to not get up and punch that guy's face. "Tom, let me go, it's over!" I heard her yelling, and I honestly didn't even had to strain myself to heard it._

_I swear what happened next was super slow-mo on my mind: Chloe abruptly pulled away from the guy, Tom, and she was crossing the street when I noticed a car sprinting towards her. I immediately ran to her direction and grabbed her by her waist, before running back to the sidewalk. Without letting go of her, I simply smirked. "Why does it seems like you're always getting in trouble with or because of guys?" I teased, and she giggled, not breaking eye contact._

"_Why does it seems like you'll always be around to save me when I get in trouble?" She replied, smiling softly._

"_Touché." I said, and winked. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Chloe Beale." I said, and looked down at her lips while she bit her bottom lip softly._

"_You too, Beca Mitchell." The redhead said, and was about to continue when they heard the guy yelling her name. "Get us outta here, please?"_

"_Your wish is my command." I replied, and quickly took her in my arms, bridal style, before sprinting towards further inside the park until we reached the lake._

"_Why here?" She simply asked, smiling softly at me._

"_I just… Like here. It was the first place I visited in Atlanta. It's also peaceful, beautiful. No one ever comes here." I said, and giggled. "The last sentence sounded very wrong in several ways." She laughed. "I'm not gonna murder you, just so you know."_

"_I didn't think you would." She said, and sat down by the lake. I sat down beside her, and I could feel her shifting to sit closer to me. _

"_And this is not Twilight so I'm not gonna say I can murder you just so I can get inside your pants." I joked, making her laugh. _

"_What happens when you get out on the sun? You sparkle?" She teased, bumping her shoulder against mine._

"_Yeah, I spark right before go off like a grenade." I teased back, making her laugh more. Once we both stopped laughing, we just sat there, facing the lake. We spent what seemed like hours talking about her life, medicine school, her religious parents and how they felt about the vampire cause. She admitted that I was the first vampire she actually had a real conversation with, and that she didn't share her parent's opinion about vampires. Then we talked about me - When I was born; when and how I was turned; my creator and all the things I never told anyone about, not even my best friend, Jesse._

"_So… What was that about? Psycho ex-boyfriend?" I asked and she sighed. "We don't have to talk about it, though."_

"_No, that's fine. It's just a long and boring story." I gave her an 'I'm not going anywhere anytime soon look' and she continued. "We weren't working out. Tom is the perfect boyfriend my parents would love. Christian, rich parents, plays football, but he's an asshole. We dated for two years and I even forgave him when he cheated on me with a girl called Sidney a few months ago and said it was a drunken accident. I was planning on breaking up with him since last month but today I got enough courage to do so. When I told him I wanted to break up, he simply said, 'I should have left you when Sidney asked me to'. Then I snapped."_

"_Can I give you my honest opinion about this dude?" I said and she nodded. "He's a fucking idiot. Who in sane continence would cheat on a girl like you? For fuck's sake, I wanna kick his ass so hard right now." I said, frustrated, and the redhead giggled. "You don't seem like you just broke up a two year relationship, though."_

_She laughed and shrugged, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah? Well, a month ago I met a girl who made me feel in a few minutes something Tom never made me feel in two years, but I never saw her again." Chloe said, blushing softly. And on that moment, I just knew I was hers. There wasn't even a way to fight this feeling away – I was already head over heels for the redhead._

"_Oh, yeah?" She nodded, as her face got closer to mine. "Give me one night and I can top that girl a million times, red." I whispered, feeling her hot breath against my lips._

"_Don't worry, you already did." She whispered back before closing the gap between our mouths. The kiss started soft, but soon enough she was lying back on the grass with me on top of her. I could feel her blood pulsing through her veins as I kissed down her neck, but I pulled back when my fangs came out, resting my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes, trying to not think about her sucking her blood, when I felt her soft hand on my cheek, and her thumb gently caressing my fangs. "Open your eyes, Beca." I leaned into the touch and opened my eyes slowly, looking into her bright blue eyes. "Do it." She whispered, and I felt my veins pounding, but I couldn't._

"_I'm not thirsty." I whispered back and sat up, looking down at the grass. It was true – After feeding on a human, I could go a week without feeling thirsty again, but something inside me just wanted to taste Chloe and feel her blood running through my veins. And the same something wanted my blood running inside her veins. I wanted to make her mine. _

_She smiled softly at me, sitting up in front of me, and lifted my face so I was looking at her again. "Beca, I trust you." She whispered and kissed my lips softly. That was enough for me. I nodded slowly and pulled her closer, feeling her heart beating faster against her chest. I placed a hand over her heart, and heard her sighing through a smile. I knew she saw the slight trace of sadness that took over me on that moment, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she moved her gorgeous red hair to the side and leaned, giving me enough room to bite down. I looked down to her neck, before looking up to her again to make sure she was okay with it, and she nodded softly, smiling at me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and placed the other on her neck. _

_I started to kiss her neck slowly, and when I felt her muscles relaxing, I bit down on Chloe's neck as gently as possible and heard a soft squeal leave her mouth. I removed my fangs, licking the blood that ran down her neck before suck her blood softly. I could hear her quietly moaning as she pressed her body against mine. I swear her blood was the best blood I've ever tasted since my first day as a vampire, but I knew I shouldn't take more or she'd get weak. I pulled away from her neck, and she bit her lip as she watched me licking my fangs and lips, before biting down my own arm and placing it in front of her mouth. Without questioning, she licked the blood that ran down my arm before the wound closed, and kissed me hard. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had in my whole life – the feeling of the blood bond was indescribable. On that moment, I knew no one else could make me feel this way. I read somewhere it only take you 0,2 second for you to fall in love. I'm pretty sure I fell for Chloe with way less than this. _

* * *

**Today.**

That was the first night me and Chloe spent together. The first of many perfect nights. She'd make me feel loved, make me feel human again and I'd make her feel protected. Besides my love, it was all I could give her, being this lifeless creature, and my love and protection seemed enough for her. She left her parent's home when they made her choose between being with me or having them in her life, even though I told her I wasn't worth it. She told me I was though. She said, "You're worth so much more you believe you are." And no one ever made me feel worthy – not during my eighteen human years, not during the my immortality. No one but Chloe.

* * *

_**New York City, NY – August 1955.**_

_It was ten pm when I left Stephen's house. We had just started a rock band and we're rehearsing. I was the only woman on the group, but he had no choice – I was the only person he knew that could play the drums, and I was his best friend. Most of people thought we were dating, but nothing could be weirder. I didn't about him, but I didn't feel attracted to him, or any men at all._

_As I walked back home, I couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching me, but I snapped out of it and lit up a cigarette. You must be thinking: what would your mother say about this? Nothing. She was a drunk. I'm pretty sure I never saw her sober since I was thirteen. And my father? Same. The only differences between them was that my father would stay sober during his work time and my mother never once hit me. My father would punch my face whenever he felt like I wasn't breathing properly._

_I opened the front door to my house and was surprised my a bottle flying towards me. I was quick enough to divert away from it, and walk back outside the house, but my father was quick enough. As soon as he reached me, he held me against the porch's wall by my throat, choking me. "Where were you, uh, dike?" I gasped for air, but it only made the feeling worse. "I told you about that rock band shit! You're a lady. I have a reputation. You're going to take off those man clothes and will put on a fucking dress!" He yelled at me, but didn't let go of my throat. I managed to press the tip of my cigarette against his arm, but he didn't let me go – it only made the hold tighter. _

_It happened very fast – one second my vision was getting blurry, and on the next, my father's grip on my neck was gone, along with his heart. I watched as his body slowly fell to the ground with a hole on his chest. I could say I was scared, but I was most intrigued by what did this to him so fast._

_Then, a tall figure showed up in front of me, drinking blood from my father's heart. The sight was disgusting, but I couldn't look away. The only thoughts that were going through my mind were 'what is he' and 'how do I become whatever he is'._

"_Two things that I despise, this one. Abusive and Homofobic." The tall, blonde guy said._

"_I-I'm n-" I tried to tell him, but he interrupted._

"_Tell me, child. Did you paid close attention to what I did to your father?" I nodded. You ripped out his heart and drank the blood from it. Part of me was yelling 'run, your idiot', but the dominant part told me he was not going to hurt me. "I feel sorry for you. I killed your abusive father, your mother is a drunk. I feel like I should give you something back. A new family. A new life." He said, looking into my eyes and I slowly nodded. "My name's Eric Northman, and you, child, will be my new progeny."_

* * *

**Today.**

After the Hep V hit me two months ago, I couldn't feel her anymore. Not in the way I used to. I couldn't protect her because I was feeling too weak and it was getting too hard to hide the marks of the disease from a doctor. The day Jesse called me to say he had just saved Chloe from a bunch of Hep V freaks was the day I knew I couldn't take care of her anymore. I didn't want her to see me like this and I didn't want her to see me dying like this, so, before she got home from work, I ran. I ran as much as I could, and when I couldn't run anymore, I glamoured a taxi driver to take me to my hometown. New York.

I snapped out of my thoughts once again when I heard another knock on the door. Someone wants their tip very bad. "Fuck…" I groaned as I got up from the bad. Every single inch of my body was hurting – it was almost like I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the true death as the time passes.

I finally got to the door and opened it. I couldn't see who was there because the person quickly pulled me into a hug, but I could smell her sweet perfume and I knew it was Chloe. She was crying. We just hugged and after a while, I was crying too. Crying because I didn't want her to see me like this; crying because she was here with me; crying because she cares; and, mostly, because of why she was crying – that's what I was trying to avoid. See Chloe this hurt and knowing that there's nothing I can do.

She finally pulled back, her blue eyes shining because of the tears. How I missed those eyes. I simply watched as she looked down to my arms, tears rolling down her face as she ran her hands through the veins on my chest and neck. I tried to smile weakly, but failed miserably. I was trying to be strong, but see the pain in Chloe's eyes was too hard.

"I'm sorry." I whispered weakly, and the redhead just cupped my cheeks, wiping away the blood tears rolling down my face, before kissing me. And I kissed her back with everything I had.

"It's not your fault." She whispered back, kissing my forehead repeatedly when she pulled back. "Why didn't you tell me, Beca?"

I knew she'd ask that even though she already knew the answer. I ran my hand through my hair and shrugged. "I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want you to suffer for a lost case." I said, looking into her eyes.

"And you really think that running away without a single clue would make me suffer less? I thought you were dead!" She yelled at me, but quickly covered her mouth, choking a sob before hugging me again. "It's not a lost case. It's not. I-I'm not giving up on you, I-"

"That's exactly what I wanted to avoid, Chlo. I don't want you to get hope and then just watch me die." I interrupted her and pulled back. I was about to continue, but I felt a pain growing up on my chest and quickly taking over my body, and I sat down on the bed, groaning loudly.

Chloe quickly sat beside me and wrapped her arms around my body, holding me tightly. This simple gesture, somehow, made it hurt less. "It's not a lost case." She repeated, this time calmly, after the pain rush ended. "Something told me you were here. I came to find you and I sent Jesse to Texas." She said and I frowned.

"Why Texas?" I asked quietly.

"Remember when I told you I was born in Dallas and moved in to Atlanta when I was fourteen?" I nodded. "I know someone who can help us, so I sent Jesse there to look for her while I looked for you. I already got us plane tickets. Let's just get you fed and we can leave." She said, moving her hair so I could have access to her neck. I slowly leaned in and used what was left of my strength to bit down her neck. The taste of her blood was like fuel to me. I felt stronger than I have ever felt on the past two months.

Once I was done, Chloe made me take a shower and change my clothes before leaving the hotel and going to the airport. Soon enough we were already on a plane to Dallas, Texas. By the time we got there, the sun was already rising, so she helped me to get inside one of the transportation coffins after forcing me to have more of her blood.

…

I woke up on a hotel bed when the sun was down. Chloe was asleep beside me. I smiled softly when I realized how much I missed having her with me like this. I kissed her forehead before getting up and rushing to the bathroom when I felt the need of cough. I washed my mouth after coughing some blood and only realized that Chloe was watching me when I turned around. She sighed and took my hands. "We should go. Jesse sent me a text saying that Sarah is at her sister's place."

"Sarah?" I was confused. I didn't know who Chloe was looking for help, but for sure it couldn't be…

"Sarah Newlin. We were best friends when we were kids. Then I moved out, we kept touch and we'd hang out together every time I'd come back to Dallas with my parents, but then she got married to Steve Newlin and she stopped talking to me because Steve didn't think I was a good company." She said, and I didn't know how to reply. She wanted me to face the woman who was the reason I was dying? "Please, don't be mad. I know she still my best friend. I know she'll help me."

I simply nodded, and we walked outside the hotel, taking a cab to Sarah's sister's, Amber, place. We met Jesse there, and Chloe made us outsight behind the door when she pressed the doorbell. The girl, Amber, who was also a vampire as I could sense, opened the door and was surprised when she saw Chloe. "Chloe? Is That you?"

Chloe smiled softly, and nodded. "It's me, Amber." She hugged the girl. "Amber, I know Sarah is here with you. Can I please talk to her?"

"S-She's n-not." The girl replied nervously.

"You still a terrible liar. Please. I really need her help." Chloe said, softly, and the girl finally let her in. Jesse and I just peaked through the window to see what was happening in there.

"Sarah?" Amber yelled. "Someone's here to talk to you." Newlin yelled something we couldn't quite hear and Amber quickly yelled back. "It's not the Yakuza, it's just Chloe!"

And after the last sentence we saw Sarah Newlin running inside the living room, eyes filled with tears but with a smile on her face. "Chlo?" She said, and Beca could see that the redhead was truly happy to see her old best friend too. They hugged for a while. "H-How did you find me?" Sarah finally pulled back.

"I- It wasn't easy. I had help from a friend. I just… really need your help, Sarah." Chloe said and Sarah simply nodded. "I wouldn't come if it wasn't extremely necessary. Sarah, please tell me there's a cure." She pleaded with her eyes filled with tears.

"Chloe, I-" Sarah said, sadness in her voice, but the redhead interrupted her.

"Please. For our friendship's sake." Chloe said, and I couldn't just hear it anymore. The pain on Chloe's voice was too much, and I didn't want to hear it when Sarah tell her there is no cure. So I walked away from the window and started to pace through the front yard.

A few minutes later, Chloe opened the front door with Amber beside her, and I quickly sprinted towards her. My girlfriend had that beautiful full of life smile on her face as Amber invited Jesse and I in. "Sarah drank the antidote. You just have to drink her blood and you'll be cured." She said, squeezing my hand.

"How do we know this is not a trick and that her blood won't kill me?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Chloe, who frowned at me. "Okay…"

"It might taste good but all you need is just a single drop of my blood so please… Don't drink me dry." Sarah said and I nodded.

I was about to bit her neck when there was another knock on the door. Sarah ran and hid behind the kitchen counter as Amber opened the door. The person behind that was behind the door sounded surprised. I knew that voice. "What the fuck?"

The other person beside her also looked surprised, lifted Amber from the ground by her neck. I also knew that voice. And the owner of the voice recognized me, of course. "How come you h-" He let go of her, and took a moment to kill the Yakuza men that were standing behind them before walking inside. "Rebecca Mitchell." He simply said.

"Nice to see you. How long has been since the last time, uh? That night you released me and left me without giving a single fuck?" I abruptly said. "I see you're dying too, oh so dear maker."

* * *

_**Shreveport, LA – March 2001.**_

_Another night spent working at Fangtasia. At first, the idea of a vampire/human mingle place seemed like a nice idea, but on the moment Eric and Pam put me to work there, I changed my mind. Disgusting humans and vampires would put their hands on me all the time and I'd have to go through the night without killing anyone._

_I was taking a break, talking to Luke, a friend of mine who'd eventually show up at Fangtasia when Pam walked towards me._

"_Why are you not working? Costumers are complaining." Pam said, raising an eyebrow at me._

"_Fuck off, can't you see I'm on my break?" I said, rolling my eyes._

"_Work. Now, kid." Pam said, a little more frustrated. _

"_Excuse me, Pam. I'm talking to Luke. Thank you." I said, now turning my full attention towards her. And as quick as she could, the blonde vampire reached behind the bar counter for a pancil, and buried deep on Luke's chest, immediately causing him to explode all over me, Pam, Ginger and whoever was around us. Ginger screamed loudly (and annoyingly) from behind the counter. Some clients ran away from the bar, but the usual ones (mostly vampires) just stayed to watch. "Why the fuck did you do this?" I yelled at her._

"_You're no longer talking to Luke. Now go work. Oh, and clean this mess." Pam said, with a satisfied look on her face._

"_You fucking b-" Eric interrupted me._

"_For fuck's sake, what made Ginger scream this time?" Eric yelled before seeing his two progenies covered in blood. "Everybody out now!" He said, rather calmly, and all the costumers rushed out of the bar/nightclub. I was about to explain what happened when Eric raised his hand. "Pam, talk." Of course. I rolled my eyes._

"_This costumer was asking Beca for a bottle of beer and she kept yelling at him that she was in a break - I was about to interrupt the discussion but when I got here she had already popped him with a pencil." Of course!_

_I laughed sarcastically and Eric looked at me. The look on his face was terrifying. "Dude, are you for real? Y-You're not gonna believe her, right? T-That was Luke! Luke was my friend, Eric. I wouldn't kill him, I-"_

"_Shut it, Rebecca." Eric said and I simply nodded. "I know you didn't kill him. But why did you kill him, Pam?"_

"_Your younger progeny seemed to be having a nice chat with the guy. Nice enough to keep her from doing her assignments." Pam said, smirking._

"_And seemed appropriate to you to kill her friend?"_

"_Yes." Pam answered._

"_Pamela, clean this mess. Beca, go get yourself clean." Eric said, and was about to go back to his office when Pam snapped at him._

"_Fuck it, I'm not cleaning this. Are you seriously taking her side every fucking time?" Pam yelled and Eric turned his attention back to the blonde._

"_You killed the guy, Pam. You clean." Eric said, keeping calm._

"_She was the one that was supposed to be working." Pam yelled, and laughed. "Sometimes it doesn't even look like you were forced to turn her." I turned my attention to Pam and frowned. _

"_Pam…" Eric warned her._

"_Oh, you didn't know, sweetheart. Eric was forced by the authority to turn you as punishment." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking at me._

"_Is this true?" I quietly asked Eric, but he didn't even looked at me._

"_And here comes the funny part: me or her - You choose, Eric." Pam said, now looking at her maker. "I'm not living under the same roof of this annoying dwarf for another minute."_

"_Pam…" Eric warned again._

"_I swear, Eric, if you don't make your choice now, I'll take it as a 'I choose the dwarf' and you'll never see me again."_

_He looked down to me and I felt tears threatening to fall because I knew who he'd choose. "Rebecca Mitchell, as your maker, I release you." Eric said, and it felt like someone ripped a part of my heart. I didn't know our bond was that strong, but it was what took for me to let the blood tears roll down my face._

_Eric placed his hand on my shoulder but I quickly shook it off. "Fuck it." I said, wiping away my tears. "I don't fucking need you." I said, looking at my maker. "And fuck you, Pam. I hope you live happily ever after in heaven when you finally meet the true death." Because hell would be too much fun for her._

_I gathered my stuff together inside my backpack as quick as I could and ran. I ran as much as I could until I stopped at a park, in front of a lake. I cleaned myself on that lake and put on some clean clothes, before walk around and find out I was in Atlanta, Georgia. _

_That night, I ended up in a vampire/human bar where I met Jesse, who paid me a bottle of true blood and took me in his home after I told him that my maker released me and that I had nowhere to go._

* * *

**Today.**

"So today is the day I kill the two people I despise the most? Rebecca Mitchell and Sarah Newlin? It must be Christmas." Pam said, smirking. I heard Chloe squeal beside me and I squeezed her hand, making her be sure that everything was okay, before rolling my eyes at Pam. "Won't you introduce me to your friends, Beca?" The blonde woman said.

"No, thank you. What the fuck are you two doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest and facing Eric.

"We're here to kill Sarah Newlin. I thought Pam made it clear." The blonde man answered.

"You're not killing her." I simply said.

"Excuse me?" Pam crossed her arms.

"You'll not kill Sarah Newlin." I repeated, loud and clearly.

"And why are you protecting the woman who's killing you?" Eric said, calmly, hold Pam's arm.

"Because she has the antidote." I shrugged.

"We take it from her, and then we kill her." Pam said, but I stopped her.

"No- I didn't explain it very well – She is the antidote." I said, and Eric faced Pam.

Eric laughed loudly. "I have to admit, Newlin, you're smart. You die and the antidote dies with you."

"I fucking hate those bitches." Pam groaned.

"Pam, wait outside." Eric ordered.

"But Eric I-" She stated, but was interrupted.

"Wait outside!" He yelled and I simply waved at her, making her roll her eyes. Once Pam was outside, Eric turned his attention to me. "You changed, my progeny." I was about to say something but he continued. "It's nice to see how much you have grown without me to help and I'm also sorry for what I did."

"Wow, being close to death really changes people, uh?" I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"I see you found yourself a human - she seems to care a lot about you. I looked for you, Rebecca, but once our bond was broken I couldn't find you by instinct." I rolled my eyes. "I lost my maker a few years ago, and at that moment I knew how you felt. I never meant to make you feel that way. I hope someday you can forgive me." When I didn't reply, he simply nodded. "Newlin, you can come out. I made it clear that I'm not gonna kill you."

Sarah slowly walked into the living room and stood beside Jesse. Without a word, Eric bit Sarah's neck, sucking only the necessary among of blood. I watched as Eric frowned at the slight pain he felt before the purple marks started to fade away slowly. "Now if you excuse me, I have some friends who need this antidote more than I do. Rebecca, I hope you visit me in Shreveport someday. Chloe Beale, Pleasure meeting you." He said, before sprinting out of the house.

Chloe looked at me, squeezing my hand when she noticed I was doing my best not to cry. "Come on, baby." She whispered and kissed my cheek as Sarah walked towards me. I silently sucked on the wound Eric had already made. I felt a slight pain running through my body, and I felt a big relief when I felt myself getting my old strength and energy back as the purple marks disappeared.

I watched as Chloe hugged Sarah, repeating thank you at least a thousand times, before hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around like I'd away do. She laughed, just like she'd always laugh, and I kissed her as passionate as possible. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, red." I laughed, and she kissed me again.

We spend a few hours discussing how he'd protect Sarah from the rest of the Yakuza and everyone else that wanted to kill her. At the end, we decided that she'd be fine over the protection of a vampire until the disease would get under control. Jesse offered her his protection, and Sarah gladly accepted. They left Dallas, but not without Jesse telling me, "I told you, endings are the best part."

* * *

**New York City, NY - Six months later.**

Jesse was right. Things were finally getting on track, and maybe now I'd finally be allowed to have a happy ending with the love of my life. Maybe we'd have a peaceful happy ever after, living in a house with one or two dogs (or one or two children, whatever Chloe decides we should have), because one beautiful redhead convinced me that I deserve it. I deserve to be happy too. And I am. I _am_ happy with her. She _is_ my happiness. She's my everything and, yes, she saved me – she's the reason I'm alive, and she may be the reason vampires are no longer infected with Hep V. She was the one that convinced Sarah Newlin, soon to be Sarah Swanson, to give a sample of her blood to a laboratory, that turned it into a real antidote that's now given for free in any drugstore around the world.

So, yeah, my fiancée is pretty awesome.


End file.
